Después del Sinsajo
by Prc95
Summary: Porque la vida sigue, y hay que vivirla.
1. Hope

Se llama Hope y tiene los mismos ojos azules que su padre, aunque ha heredado el carácter taciturno de su madre al igual que su inmejorable puntería con el arco.

Le gustan los pasteles que hace su padre, sobre todo esos que tienen glaseado de fresca y virutas de chocolate por encima. Se puede pasar horas y horas junto a él, viendo como decora con manos hábiles los dulces. A Hope le gustaría poder hacerlo igual de bien, pero es torpe y acaba manchándolo todo.

A Hope le encanta pasar tiempo con su padre. Es divertido, sabe hacer chistes y cuenta los mejores cuentos del todo el Distrito 12. Tiene una pierna falsa, y a veces se la quita para hacerla rabiar, porque sabe que a ella no le gusta. Su padre la coge, le hace cosquillas y le dice que es una niña especial, la más especial de toda. Pero lo que más le gusta a Hope de su padre, es la forma tan especial en la que mira a su madre. Y, aunque Hope es pequeña y no entiende mucho de amor, es capaz de darse cuenta de lo mucho que quiere su padre a su madre. La suele mirar como si fuese algo muy bonito y delicado, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Cuando la mira sus ojos se iluminan, y da igual de lo que estén hablando, porque si habla con su madre, Hope sabe que en las pupilas de su padre brillará siempre una llamita alegre.

Aunque a veces le cuesta entender por qué la quiere tanto. Su madre es una persona un tanto rara. No suele ser amiga de las caricias, ni de los besos ni de los abrazos. Algunos días se levanta muy temprano, coge su arco y sus flechas y se pierde en el bosque hasta que llega la tarde y vuelve con lo que sea que haya cazado. A Hope el encantaría acompañarla, pero su madre casi nunca le deja.

Sin embargo, otras veces, es la mejor madre del mundo. Sabe cantar mejor que nadie, y también bailar. Cuando está de buen humor, les enseña a ella y a su hermano Cinna toda clase de canciones, que memorizan rápidamente y cantan junto a ella. Además, le ha enseñado a usar el arco, y eso hace que Hope se sienta importante.

Esos días que su madre está de buen humor, que no suelen ser muchos, les habla de su infancia en el Distrito, y de una niña de trenzas rubias y ojos azules que tenía una cabra como mascota. A Hope le hubiese gustado conocerla, a ella, a su cabra y a su gato raquítico. Pero mamá les cuenta que murió en una explosión, entonces se pone triste y vuelve a ser la misma madre silenciosa de siempre.

Hope tiene también una abuela, pero casi nunca la ve. Vive en otro Distrito y sólo llama a casa una vez a la semana para preguntar como están. Mamá suele enfadarse cada vez que cuelga el teléfono.

Una vez cada dos o tres meses, la pequeña familia viaja al Distrito 4 a visitar a Annie y a Finnick, el chico más guapo que Hope ha visto nunca. _Se parece mucho a su padre_, comenta papá más de una vez. Hope se entera de que el padre de Finnick, que se llamaba igual, murió en la misma guerra que la hermana rubia de su mamá.

Finnick la lleva a la playa, y allí sentados le habla de los Juegos del Hambre. Es un muchacho listo, aunque a Hope le cuesta creer lo que dice. Pero Finnick nunca miente, y menos cuando habla de su padre, así que Hope acepta todo lo que le dice, de todos modos, ¿para qué iba a mentirle?

Así es como, poco a poco, Hope empieza a entender a su madre, a mirarla con otros ojos. Quizás no sea fría, o rara, quizás solo siga asustada. Ella lo estaría si le hubiesen pasado las mismas cosas. A Hope le gustaría darle un abrazo y decirle que ya no tenía por qué tener miedo, pero no lo hace, eso mejor se lo deja a su padre.

Cinna, quién todavía es demasiado pequeño como para darse cuenta de que su madre no es como todas las demás, corretea en el jardín persiguiendo a un gatito gris que papá le ha regalado.

Sentada a la sombra y observando a su hermanito, Hope no puede evitar pensar que guarda gran parecido con la hermana muerta de su madre. Los dos son rubios, alegres, los dos son los pequeños y los dos tienen un gato. Cinna es el ser más inocente del mundo, piensa Hope. Cinna cree que hay seres mágicos en las flores, y que si pide un deseo a las estrellas este se cumplirá. Hope piensa que si los Juegos siguiesen existiendo, el nombre de Cinna acabaría dentro de la urna. La simple idea le da escalofríos. Cinna no sobreviviría nunca en un sitio así. Ella si, quizás. Sabe cazar y trepar a los árboles, y hacer fuego. Pero Cinna no, como tampoco lo sabía Primrose Everdeen.

Es en ese momento, mientras mira a su hermano y lo compara con su difunta tía, cuando Hope comienza a entender de verdad a su madre


	2. Cinna

Se llama Cinna, tiene once años y unas ganas enormes de visitar el Capitolio.

Le gustaría poder pasear por sus majestuosas calles y disfrutar de sus avances tecnológicos, que apenas llegan al Distrito 12. Y no es que no le guste su hogar, pero quiere visitar otros lugares.

Ya ha ido al Distrito 4 con su familia varias veces, y también al 13 de vez en cuando, pero no le gusta, en cierto modo no dejan de ser similares al suyo y Cinna quiere ver algo completamente distinto.

Ya ha intentado decírselo a su padre, pero él siempre le dice que no es buena idea y cambia rápidamente de tema. Cinna insiste, porque sabe que a su padre no le molesta, y no consigue ninguna respuesta que le guste más.

También lo ha intentado con su hermana mayor, Hope. Si logra convencerla, quizás ella hablé con papá. No en vano es la niña de sus ojos. Pero a Hope tampoco le gusta la idea y le dice que se conforme con lo que tienen, que el Capitolio no es lugar para ellos.

Pero Cinna está empeñado en ir al Capitolio, ha escuchado maravillas de ese sitio, tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Lo intenta con su madre, aunque le da un poco de miedo. Sabe perfectamente que a ella no le gusta ese sitio. Cada vez que sale en la tele, frunce el ceño y cambia de canal rápidamente, o directamente apaga el televisor y sigue comiendo en silencio.

A Cinna le gustaría saber por qué su madre se comporta así. Quizás sea porque de joven participó en esos horribles Juegos. Dos veces. Pero toda aquella historia terminó, Panem volvió a renacer de sus cenizas. Ese Capitolio que humillaba a los Distritos ha desaparecido y en su lugar se ha edificado una ciudad que nada tiene que ver con la que había antes.

Además ahora se puede circular libremente, y cualquier puede ir al Distrito que quiera, incluso al Capitolio, sin ningún permiso especial. Todos los amigos de Cinna, o casi todos, han viajado mucho más que él.

Por suerte para Cinna, aún tiene una oportunidad más: la abuela. Viene a visitarlos a finales de otoño. Hace casi un año que no la ven, y los colma de besos y abrazos. A mamá le da un abrazo formal, y lo mismo a papá aunque a él le dirige una sonrisa.

Cinna aprovecha que sus padres no están y que Hope se ha encerrado en su habitación para hablar con la abuela. Quizás a ella si pueda convencerla. No es como mamá, suele ser más flexible. Sin embargo, ella también le dice que no debería ir. ¿Qué les pasa a todo? Cinna se enfada y sale de casa dando un portazo. ¿Por qué todos se comportan así?

Se interna en el bosque, aunque mamá ya le ha advertido más de una vez que no debe ir nunca solo. Es un sitio peligroso, y hay animales salvajes.

Recuerda el camino al lago, el mismo dónde mamá les enseñó a nadar a él y a Hope. Cinna aún recuerda la sensación de agobio que sintió cuando se vio rodeado de agua, pero mamá no lo soltó en ningún montón hasta que aprendió a coordinar el movimiento de sus brazos y sus piernas y pudo mantenerse a flote por si mismo.

Cerca del lago hay como una especie de caseta abandonada, no es más que una habitación semiderruida. Dentro hay cojines y una manta, y Cinna intuye que Hope las ha llevado allí. A su hermana no le prohíben la entrada al bosque porque es rápida y buena cazadora, como mamá.

Cinna se sienta sobre los cojines y se hace un ovillo con la manta. Huele a los pasteles de su padre, a canela y fresa.

Se sabe de memoria el horario de los trenes, y el próximo sábado saldrá uno con dirección el Capitolio a los seis y cuarenta y nueve minutos de la mañana. Tiene ahorros suficientes como para comprar un billete, pero lo malo será llegar hasta la estación sin que sus padres lo vean.

Papá siempre está en casa los sábados por la mañana. Se levanta temprano para hornear pasteles que luego venderá en la panadería. Y mamá suele ir de caza, aunque nunca se sabe.

Cinna suspira y se retuerce un mechón de rizos rubios entre los dedos. No hay modo de salir del 12 sin que lo vean.

Se acaba durmiendo, y sueña con una ciudad de cúpulas doradas y avenidas interminables llenas de gente extravagante que viste llamativos trajes brillantes, brillantes y ornamentandos, como los dulces de su padre.

Lo despierta una caricia, y cuando Cinna abre los ojos descubre a su madre inclinado sobre él. Al principio cree que está allí para regañarle: se ha portado mal con la abuela y ha ido al bosque, pero mamá se sienta a su lado y lo abraza.

Es entonces cuando Cinna escucha por primera vez la historia del almacén que estalló en el Capitolio con todos esos niños dentros. La hermanita de su madre estaba allí. Cinna sabía que murió durante la Rebelión, pero no cómo. También le habla del otro Cinna, el hombre que hacía maravillas con las telas, del terrible presidente Snow y de una mujer cruel que se llamaba Coin.

Mamá le dice que le resulta duro ir al Capitolio porque allí murió Prim, la niña más alegre e inocente del mundo. _Como tú_, añade y le da un pellizco en la punta de la nariz.

Cinna asiente con la cabeza y promete que no irá nunca al Capitolio si ella no quiere, se quedará en el Distrito 12 para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, no está tan mal. Pero mamá niega con la cabeza y le asegura que si que irá, no muy pronto, porque aún tiene que hacerse a la idea, pero lo visitará. Irán todos juntos y quizás se queden en la casa de Effie, que está un poco loca pero les lleva regalos cuando va a verlos.

Cinna sonríe y la abraza, luego se levanta de un salto y apremia a su madre para que vuelvan a casa. Se muere de ganas de contárselo a Hope, a la abuela y a papá.


	3. Finn

Mamá es la única persona del mundo que le dice Finnick, para todos los demás es simplemente Finn.

A él le da igual como lo llamen, por supuesto. Va a seguir siendo el mismo díganle como le digan, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poquito importante cuando su madre se dirige a él por su nombre completo. Quizás sea porque tiene el nombre de su difunto padre, que murió antes de que Finn naciese y cuya foto descansa en la repisa de la chimenea, junto a otras donde salen él y su madre en distintos momentos de la infancia del niño.

A Finn le hubiese encantado conocer a su padre, y no sólo porque eche de menos una figura masculina en su vida, sino también porque ha oído tantas proezas sobre él que necesita verlo con sus propios ojos, oírlo de sus labios.

Sabe que ha heredado su cabello rojizo, sus ojos verde mar y su carácter despreocupado y algo rebelde, aunque por lo que le ha contado mamá, tiene el mismo gran corazón. Finn se hincha de orgullo cada vez que lo oye.

Sabe que, aunque gracias a las personas que lo rodean conoce muchos detalles de la vida de su padre, hay cosas que jamás podrá descubrir. El tono de su voz, el sonido de sus pasos, su risa y su destreza en la pesca.

Finn sabe también que su padre murió por una buena causa, y que gracias a eso ahora viven en un mundo relativamente próspero, dónde no hay Juegos del Hambre y el Capitolio no somete a los distritos. Aunque a veces lo odia, sólo un poquito, porque se fue sin conocerlo.

Pero es un chico alegre, que sacude la cabeza cuando se le llena de pensamientos tristes y sale a nadar al mar, el mejor lugar del mundo a su parecer. Se puede tirar horas dentro del agua, sea la estación que sea y haga el tiempo que haga. Lo compara con volar, y casi puede jurar que es la sensación más libre que una persona pueda experimentar en su vida. Con más o menos un año, su madre ya lo llevaba a la playa y lo dejaba jugar en la orilla, donde las olas lo revolcaban y el rodaba entre risas y lágrimas.

Así fue como su piel se fue tostando, y sus mejillas se llenaron de pecas. Él las odiaba, mamá aseguraba que le quedaban bien. Pero claro, nunca podía estar muy seguro de lo que dijese su madre, porque había veces en las que le daba uno de sus extraños ataques y se aislaba en su propio mundo.

Cuando era pequeño, Finn se asustaba y corría a esconderse debajo de la cama. Le daba miedo que su madre comenzase a gemir y a balancearse, tapándose las orejas con las manos. Sin embargo, conforme fue creciendo, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudarla, era quedarse a su lado, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a bien. Entonces los ataques acababan bastante más pronto y podían volver a reanudar lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo.

Y es que, a pesar de que Annie Cresta se muestra al mundo como una madre ejemplar, Finn sabe que vive atormentada.

Y la única persona en el mundo que es capaz de comprender de verdad como se siente Finn, es a la vez la chica más maravillosa del mundo a los ojos del muchacho. Mara Esinti tiene el cabello trigueño, largo y ondulado y unos grandes y almendrados ojos dorados que quitan el aliento.

Finn le hace collares con conchas y caracolas, y le regala estrellas de mar. La lleva a pasear por la playa las tardes de verano, cuando el cielo está anaranjado y el sol se pone allá en el horizonte, haciendo que todo tenga un aspecto mágico. La lleva de la mano, le salpica agua en la orilla y luego la persigue. Ella intenta parecer enfadada, pero siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa y Finn sabe que es el momento de besarla.

Hay también otra chica en la vida del joven Finn Odair, pero apenas levanta dos palmos del suelo y tiene un genio de mil demonios. Hope Mellark promete ser igual de fiera que su madre en cuanto crezca un poco más.

Cuando la pequeña familia va a visitarlos, Finn coge a la niña y se la lleva a la playa, porque le parece un crimen que no pueda ver el mar por la ventana cada vez que despierta allá en el distrito 12.

A veces Mara los acompaña, y aunque Finn nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, imagina que son una familia. Ya tiene ganas de tener sus propios hijos y enseñarles todo lo que un buen habitante del 4 debe saber, pero Mara pone los ojos en blanco y cambia de tema si se le ocurre decir algo relacionado con el tema.

Sin embargo, veintitrés años después de la muerte de Finnick Odair, el deseo de Finn se cumple y llega al mundo un niño de cabello caoba y ojos verde mar que, al igual que su padre y su abuelo, llevar el nombre de Finnick, aunque para sus padres, sus profesores y sus amigos es simplemente Nick.

Sólo será Finnick para su abuela.


	4. Harrow

Harrow suele destacar por su cabello oscuro y su piel aceitunada, tan diferente a las caras pálidas del resto de sus amigos.

Claro que esto tiene una explicación sencilla si uno ve al padre del muchacho, igual de moreno que su hijo. Todo el mundo sabe que una vez, hace tiempo, vivió en el distrito 12, allá lejos, donde se dedican principalmente a la minería. Es un hombre serio, callado y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos grises, único rasgo que su primogénito no ha heredado, pues Harrow tiene los ojos tan oscuros como el carbón que se extrae en el hogar de su padre.

De su padre, Harrow ha aprendido a andar con sigilo y a moverse entre la maleza como un animal, despacio y moviendo los pies adecuadamente para no hacer ningún sonido extraño. Tiene una habilidad innata para las trampas y para tirarle piedras a los pájaros y darles justo entre los ojos. Claro que no suele cazar pájaros, porque a mamá no le gusta que los deje en la mesa de la cocina. Dice que da mala imagen a las visitas.

Así que, las pocas veces que van de caza, Harrow y su padre tienen que vender luego sus presas en la carnicería y a precios no muy buenos, aunque algo es mejor que nada. Además, no necesitan el dinero, sólo lo hacen por hobby.

A Harrow le gusta ir de caza con su padre porque es en esos momentos cuando deja de ser el hombre aburrido y monótono que todos conocen para convertirse en una persona vivaz, rápida de reflejos y con un gran sentido del humor. El chico sabe que su padre cazaba cuando era joven en el distrito 12, y también sabe que lo hacía con Katniss Everdeen, esa mujer tan famosa, cabeza de la Rebelión y que se volvió loca, o eso dicen. Papá suele fruncir el ceño y murmurar que no tiene un pelo de tonta. _Nunca lo ha tenido_, añade casi en un susurro.

Harrow nunca se lo ha preguntado, no le hace falta, pero sabe que su padre estaba, y quizás siga estando, enamorado de esa loca, que no lo es. Lo sabe porque una mueca le cruza el rostro si sale por la televisión, porque aprieta los puños y cambia de canal. A veces se levanta, sale de casa y no regresa hasta la hora de cenar. Otras veces simplemente suspira, mueve la cabeza y creyendo que nadie lo escucha, susurra: _Teníamos que haber huido._

Al chico no le traumatiza, ni tampoco le importa, saber que el amor que su madre siente por su padre no es del todo correspondido. Y no es que el niño no quiera a su progenitora, pero nunca ha tenido mucho sentido para él que dos personas tan diferentes estén juntas. Quizás por eso hayan tenido solo un hijo.

Harrow ha intentado proponerle a su padre un viaje a su distrito de origen, pero el hombre ha negado tajantemente con la cabeza y ha dicho que las cosas están bien tal y como están.

_No hace falta remover el pasado_.

Al joven Hawthorne le molesta que a veces lo trate así, como si fuese demasiado pequeño como para no preocuparse de decir ese tipo de cosas y luego no tener que explicarlas.

Harrow tiene trece años, tiene edad de saber.

Por suerte, su padre se da cuenta de ello una tarde de mediados de abril, mientras descansan de un día intensivo de caza en el que han conseguido un par de zorros que ahora descansan, muertos, a sus pies.

Mientras saborean los pastelitos de canela que mamá les ha preparado, papá le dice que cree que es el momento de que sepa la verdad. A Harrow le da un vuelco el corazón pues presiente que es un momento importante, asiente con la cabeza y se muerde la lengua para no tener que interrumpirle en ningún momento.

Es así como su padre le explica como se hizo amigo de una niña huérfana, morena y decidida, que luchaba por mantener con vida a una madre ausente y a una hermanita. La niña se convirtió en una chica, y los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella también evolucionaron, pero los dos necesitaban tan urgentemente ayudar a sus respectivas familias que no había tiempo para el amor. Luego la hermanita de esa chica fue llamada a los juegos, y ella, sin dudarlo se presentó voluntaria. Le cuenta con voz rota como fueron esos juegos, como tuvo que verla besar los labios del hijo del panadero, y como se dio cuenta de que aquello escondía mucho más que una simple estrategia. La chica logró ganar, y trajo consigo al joven panadero. El juego de amor entre aquellos dos vencedores tuvo que seguir, era necesario. Los llamaron de nuevo a unos juegos conmemorativos, desafiaron al Capitolio, destruyeron el distrito 12 y el inicio de la Rebelión comenzó a cocerse. Creyó recuperar a la chica, se equivocaba.

Harrow escucha sus palabras atentamente, intentando captar todos los pequeños detalles. Hasta ahora nada le resulta raro, ni extraño. Sabía algo por el estilo. Cuando su padre llega al momento en el que el almacén del Capitolio con todos aquellos niños dentro estalló, los ojos de Harrow se abren como platos.

- Su hermana, Prim, esa niña por la que lo había dado todo, estaba allí -dice su padre con la voz rota. -Y era mi bomba.

Harrow se dice a si mismo que quizás no haya sido buena idea querer saberlo todo. Su padre mira hacia otro lado y terminar atropelladamente de hablar. La chica dejó de hablarle y él fue incapaz de volver a casa.

Pero su padre es un hombre bueno, ayuda a la gente. Harrow intenta convencerse a si mismo. Él no sabía que la hermana de su amiga estaba en aquel almacén. Él sólo quería ganar la guerra, ¿es eso malo?

Harrow no sabe encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta. Se dice a si mismo que quizás sea eso ser un adulto.

Tener muchas preguntas sin respuestas.


	5. Morgan

Cada vez que alguien le pregunta por su padre, Morgan pone los ojos en blanco y cambia de tema. A veces la otra persona se da cuenta de que Morgan no va a hablar con ella del asunto, ya sea porque no quiere, no le gusta o simplemente no le considera de confianza, pero otras, insiste hasta tal punto, que la adolescente bufa, da media vuelta y se va sin poner ninguna excusa.

Ya desde muy pequeña, Morgan se ha dado cuenta de lo complicado que es no saber nada sobre tu progenitor. A veces ha intentado abordar a su madre con la pregunta, conocer al menos el nombre del hombre que le dio la vida, pero Johanna negaba con la cabeza y le decía que estaban bien las dos solas, que no hacía falta comerse la cabeza con más problemas.

Por suerte, Morgan ha ido creciendo y madurando, y su madre se ha empezado a dar cuenta de que necesita saber cosas, porque tiene derecho.

Así que, muy escuetamente, le habla de Plutarch Heavensbee, y los ojos de la joven se abren de sorpresa al relacionar ese nombre con el del encargado del Sistema de Comunicaciones de Panem.

- Acabábamos de ganar la guerra. Nadie sabia muy bien lo que hacía.

Johanna intenta excusarse ante su atónita hija, pero Morgan está demasiado ocupada pensando en ese hombre. Lo ha visto varias veces por televisión acompañado a la presidenta Paylor. ¿Cuántos años puede tener? ¿Sesenta? Más o menos. Es un abuelo en toda regla. Le horroriza la idea de pensar que en algún momento él y su madre… ¡Ah! No, eso nunca.

Se tranquiliza cuando su madre le dice que él no sabe de su existencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada ya estaba de vuelta en casa, en el distrito 7, y no tenía la menor intención de volver al Capitolio para contárselo. Luego, cuando lo volvió a ver, y por casualidad, Morgan tenía dos años y un supuesto padre leñador así que no había motivos para que Plutarch sospechase.

Johanna le pregunta si quiere conocerlo. Pueden ir al Capitolio a verlo y explicárselo todo. Morgan se lo piensa, resulta una oferta tentadora. Ahora podría dar respuesta a las preguntas indiscretas de los chicos del colegio, y a las suyas propias. Sería interesante saber un poco sobre su progenitor, averiguar sus gustos, si se parecen en el algo.

Pero pensándolo más detenidamente, a ella siempre le ha ido bien con su madre. Tienen sus peleas y sus diferencias, pero acaban solucionándola y viendo la tele (con una programación que al parecer hace su padre) mientras comen palomitas. Se está bien cuando sólo hay otra persona en casa, porque acabas conociendo todos y cada uno de los sonidos que hace. Además, cabe la posibilidad de que Plutarch quiera establecer un ritmo de visitas o algo así, o que directamente no quiera saber nada de ella, y eso le dolería. A nadie le gusta que le rechacen.

Tras pensarlo mucho, Morgan le propone a su madre la que le parece la solución más sensata por el momento: pueden ir al Capitolio y encontrarse con Plutarch. No hace falta que le digan que tiene una hija. Morgan quiere conocerlo, y dependiendo de la impresión que le cause, ya verán lo que hacen.

Johanna asiente lentamente con la cabeza y sonríe, luego comenta que tiene una hija lista.

Esa misma tarde, mientras Morgan hace sus deberes en el escritorio de su habitación, oye los gritos de angustia de su madre desde el baño.

Traga saliva y deja rápidamente todo lo que está haciendo, porque sabe que algo no va bien. Hace tiempo, o por lo menos eso creía, que su madre ha superado su fobia al agua. No le gusta ir a la piscina, pero podía soportar una ducha.

Sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, entra en el baño y se sobrecoge al ver a su madre acurrucada en una esquina de la ducha, acorralada por el agua que cae con fuerza de la alcachofa.

- Todo está bien, sólo es agua.

Cierra el grifo con fuerza y le pasa su albornoz. Johanna lo coge con manos temblorosas y se levanta con la ayuda de Morgan.

- He vuelto… al Capitolio…

Johanna tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y se aprieta las sienes con las manos. Morgan se sienta en el borde de la cama junto a ella, la rodea con un brazo y apoya la cabeza en su regazo.

- Me he acordado de todo, no sé por qué.

Su madre le acaricia el pelo, y Morgan suspira. En estos casos sabe que es mejor dejarla hablar hasta que se tranquilice. Hoy, de todos modos, no podrá meterse en la ducha.

Así que, como si Morgan fuese una grabadora o algo por el estilo, Johanna le cuenta al detalle como se sucedieron los acontecimientos de la Rebelión desde los Septuagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre. Morgan se sabe la historia al dedillo, pero calla y escucha hasta que los dedos de su madre se detienen y ella sabe que es hora de incorporarse.

Lo normal, o por lo menos lo que su madre hacía otras veces, era levantarse e irse a dar una vuelta. Después volvía y cenaban algo rico como si nada hubiese pasado. Esta vez, y sorprendentemente, abraza a Morgan muy fuerte. Al principio la chica se queda sin saber que hacer, porque Johanna no es muy dada a ese tipo de cosas, al contacto físico. No tiene problemas a la hora de enseñarle lo que sea, ni de decirle que la quiere, ni de reírse de sus chistes, o reñirla por sus notas. Inclusa de vez en cuando le acaricia el pelo, como acaba de pesar pero, ¿un abrazo? No, Johanna Mason no da abrazos. Ni besos.

Así que Morgan sabe que no puede desaprovechar esta oportunidad, por lo que esconde la cabeza en su pecho, aún un poco húmedo, y la rodea con sus brazos.

Después de tres largos minutos, Johanna decide que es hora de finalizar aquello. Le da una palmadita en la mejilla, se coloca bien el albornoz y sale con la cabeza alta de la habitación.

Morgan se queda tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo de color verde claro.

Su madre es una caja de sorpresas, menos mal poco a poco va conociéndolas todas.


	6. Rosie

Rosie sabía que su madre siempre le iba a guardar algo de recelo a su padre por haber elegido su nombre sin su consentimiento.

Su madre tuvo un parto bastante complicado, porque Rosie se resistía a salir y estaba mal colocada. Tardó horas en decidirse a nacer y cuando lo hizo, su madre apenas tenía fuerzas. Estuvo en casa un par de semanas y, como por ley el bebé tenía que ser inscrito como máximo a los tres día de nacido, fue su padre quién marcho al ayuntamiento a registrarla.

Habían acordado ponerle Fiska, o algo parecido. En realidad era el nombre de la abuela de su madre, a quién siempre tuvo mucho cariño y a quién prometió que su primera hija heredaría su nombre.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo delante del funcionario y este le pidió el nombre de la criatura, su padre, casi inconscientemente, respondió: _Primrose Hawthorne_.

¡Su madre se puso hecha una furia cuando se entero! Quiso volver y cambiarlo, pero su padre se negó en rotundo, casi enfadado y defendió que era un nombre perfecto para una niñita como ella.

Su madre tuvo que resignarse y puso la condición de que la llamasen Rosie para acortar. Y así se había quedado.

La pequeña tardó mucho en comprender por qué odiaba su madre tanto su nombre. Vale que no fuese el que ella quería, pero poco después tuvieron a su hermana, y ella si se llamó Fiska. Así que, a su parecer, ya no había motivos para fruncir el ceño cada vez que los informes del colegio llegaban con su nombre completo.

Intentó abordar a su padre varias veces con la pregunta, pero él se limitaba a darle un cariñoso tirón de su trenza de cabello oscuro y le decía que no tenía que preocuparse. _Tienes un nombre preocioso, Primrose_

Se olvidó del asunto durante un tiempo, porque no le merecía la pena.

Sin embargo, volvió a salir a la luz el día que conoció a Cinna Mellark, aquel chico rubio de ojos grises mayor que ella que tenía una sonrisa preciosa y que la ayudó a escapar de lince salvaje.

Fue por culpa de Fiska, que le había asegurado que en el bosque había una nueva camada de zorros. A Rosie le encantaban los animales, y con solo doce años se había propuesto montar su propio refugio. Ya había rescatado a un perro y dos gatitos, y hubiese seguido adoptando a más mascotas, pero su madre se lo había prohibido.

Así que fue al bosque a escondidas de sus padres, cámara en mano. Estaba ansiosa por ver a la nueva camada, aunque tenía que tener cuidado con la madre.

Fiska le había indicado por donde debía buscar pero, tras un par de horas de intensa búsqueda sin resultado alguno, desistió en el intento.

Empezaba a oscurecer, y el bosque se volvía más sombrio por momentos, lo que la empezó a asustar. No es que fuese una niña cobarde, pero aquello intimidaba.

Oyó un crujir de ramas, algo que se acercaba y el movimiento de una cola. Se puso alerta, giró la cabeza y vio al lince mirándola fijamente. No lo dudó y echó a correr, lo que fue peor, porque el animal la siguió.

Gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero dudaba que allí alguien la escuchase.

Casi de milagro, una mano salió del follaje y la cogió por el hombro, tirando de ella. Rosie cayó entre un montón de hojas mientras su salvador ahuyentaba al lince.

-¿Estás bien?

Rosie s eincorporó, dolorida. Podría haber estado mejor, pero no le pareció educado decir aquello.

-Sí, muchas gracias -sonrió.

-Anda, no hay de qué -el joven le devolvió la sonrisa. -Por cierto, me llamó Cinna Mellark.

A pesar de la escasa luz, Rosie pudo ver que Cinna tenía el cabello rubio y desordenado, unos ojos grandes y grises y una cara aniñada y barbilampiña a pesar de que tenía que tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

-Yo soy Primrose Hawthorne -se presentó ella tímidamente.

Vio a Cinna fruncir el ceño, pero rápidamente cambió la expresión y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? ¿Rose?

-_Prim_rose -corrigió ella.

-Es curioso, la hermana de mi madre se llama igual -observó el muchacho, ladeando la cabeza. -Primrose Everdeen. Quizás tus padres la conociesen, ¿han vivido siempre aquí? Porque creo que me suena tu apellido de haberlo oído en mi casa.

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

Cinna la había acompañado a la Pradera y allí se había despedido de ella con un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla tras decirle que no era recomendable que una niña de su edad estuviese sola en el bosque a aquellas horas. Ni una niña ni un adulto, pero él había ido a recoger plantas que su madre necesitaba.

Una vez en casa, y con el nombre de la otra Primrose rodándole por la cabeza, Rosie no aguantó más y se lo dijo a su padre, aprovechando que su madre había subido a acostar a la benjamina de la familia, Hazz.

-Papi, ¿conoces a Primrose Everdeen? -le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

Nada más escuchar el nombre, su padre levantó la vista del libro y la miró con los ojos muy abierto.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? -le preguntó en un susurro de voz, y Rosie entendió que era para que su madre no se enterase.

-He conocido a un chico, Cinna Mellark, que dice que el nombre de su tía era ese -explicó, sin saber muy bien si era buena idea decirlo.

-Ay, Rosie -su padre suspiró. -Primrose Everdeen murió hace muchos años, en la guerra. No era mucho mayor que tú, si no recuerdo mal. Era hermana de la mejor amiga del tío Gale, Katniss.

-El Sinsajo... -musitó Rosie, como para sí. Acaba de relacionar el apellido Everdeen con la Revolución.

-Ajá, ella misma. Bueno, Prim era su hermanita pequeña. Tenía un año más que yo y era la niña más guapa de todo la Veta. Quizás incluso del todo el Distrito. Así muy rubia, con los ojos azules. Se le daba muy bien curar a la gente, su madre era sanadora. Y tenía una cabra que le daba leche. Nunca hablamos mucho, pero yo estaba loquito por ella -soltó una carcajada. -Era solo un crío, comprendeme. Y todas las niñas eran igual de morenas, así que Prim destacaba mucho. Luego, cuando fuimos evacuados al 13, fue una gran ayuda. Le contaba cuentos a los tíos Rory y Posy para que no tuviesen miedo, y pasamo tiempo juntos. Nuestros hermanos mayores eran unos rebeldes que ponían sus vidas en peligro constantemente y eso, en el fondo, nos unía. Sentí mucho su muerte, y me pareció un detalle bonito ponerte su nombre. Pero tu madre, tonta ella, cree que sigo enamorado de esa niña, ¿cómo va a ser eso? Era un criajo, Rosie, no la hago entrar en razón... Tu madre es la mujer de mi vida, le guste o no.

Rosie había asentido con la cabeza, un poco confundida. ¿Le contaría Cinna a su madre que había conocido a una niña que se llamaba igual que su hermanita muerta? Bueno, ya lo averiguaría. Le habían gustado muchos aquellos ojos grises y esperaba poder verlos en otra ocasión.


End file.
